Dulce navidad
by Red'n'Yellow
Summary: Silver quiere darle un buen regalo a Blue, quien le invito a pasar la navidad con ella, pero ve que no tiene suficiente dinero para ello, por lo que él junto con Red iran a comprar unos buenos regalos. Chosenshipping y specialshipping.


Dulce navidad.

Durante una fría tarde de invierno, Blue y Silver regresaban a casa de Blue en pueblo Paleta, después de ir a ver las tiendas en ciudad Viridian para ver los artículos de oferta que habrían para antes de que navidad llegase y para hacer unas cuantos mandados. Aunque Blue parecía estar muy contenta de tantas cosas que vio ahí que tenía sus ojos muy iluminados por la emoción de que ya llegase la navidad, pues quería que le regalaran todas las cosas que había en las tiendas por lo "bien que se había portado ella". Pero por otra parte, Silver se sentía demasiado alegre de ir tomado de la mano con Blue, no era que no se sintiera nada cómodo, aunque eso fuera una de las causas, sino que se sentía muy alegre de que fueran juntos ahí, pero su rostro demostraba lo contrario, pues se veía tan serio como siempre, a excepción de que su rostro estaba sumamente ruborizado. Pero Blue solo se fijo en lo serio que él se veía.

- Oye, Silver-chan. ¿Por qué esa cara larga? – Pregunta ella algo curiosa.

- ¿He?..., ha… no es nada Blue. En serio. – Responde el joven pelirrojo de forma nerviosa tratando de que Blue no lo intimidara.

- Vamos Silver… Dime… ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – Vuelve a preguntarle con una cara muy curiosa y también pícara.

- No es nada Blue. Te estoy diciendo la verdad. – Respondió ahora en tono cortante para evadir el tema.

- Ya se… - Se dijo a sí misma, con una cara muy inspirada, mientras golpeaba su palma de su mano izquierda con su puño. – De seguro estas así porque estuvimos viendo más cosas para mí que algo para ti. ¿No es así Silver?...

- Este… - La verdad que Blue tenía ideas muy locas, pero esa era la más loca, por lo que Silver no sabía que decir. – Pues… veamos…

- Si, a que si es eso Silver-chan. Dime Silver… ¿Qué es lo que quieres que yo te regale?… - Blue se subió en la espalda de Silver y lo abrazo, mientras que hacía una voz muy dulce y tierna. – Anda Silver… De seguro quieres algo bonito. ¿No es así?

- Blue… En serio, no es por eso. Anda… es por otra cosa. – Silver se sentía muy incómodo por la forma en que Blue la abrazaba y le hablaba.

- Silver, no te pongas así. Si no tendré que hacerte hablar. – Le dijo mientras empezaba a hacerle cosquillas al pequeño pelirrojo, por lo que casi tira las bolsas con alimentos que cargaba en su otro brazo.

- Ya… Ya… Blue… En… En… serio… Ya basta… - Silver no podía parar de reír hasta que Blue se detuvo en seco y con una mirada traviesa en su cara, mientras volvía a hace la misma reacción de tener una idea brillante al golpear su palma.

- Ya se. Creo que ya se me ocurrió que te puedo dar de regalo Silver. – Silver decidió evitar preguntar. Sabía que cuando ella tenía una idea así con esa típica mirada suya de no romper un solo plato, era que significaba problemas.

Ya enfrente de la casa de Blue, ella toco la puerta para que le abrieran sus padres, pues a ella se le había olvidado de nuevo las llaves de su casa en su habitación. Siempre era lo mismo con ella y tenía que tocar la puerta de su casa, pues siempre se la pasaba entrando por la ventana de su habitación y sus padres ya le habían regañado con que dejara de hacer ese tipo de cosas. Ella ya no tenía que entrar por la ventana a su propia casa, pues sus padres pensaban que era algún ladrón el que entraba o algún acosador que entraba por Blue, por lo que sus padres la regañaron a que usara cuando menos el timbre de la casa si es que no tenía las llaves para entrar, eso molestaba un poco a Blue ya que le gustaba entrar de esa forma, pero tenía que obedecer esa regla.

Cuando los padres de Blue abrieron a la puerta, notaron a Silver tomado de la mano de Blue, aunque más bien parecía ser que Blue lo hubiera llevado a rastras a su casa. Cuando ellos vieron a esos dos muy apegados, recordaron que él y Blue eran muy cercanos después de lo que había pasado cuando secuestraron a su hija y a Silver. Ellos sabían que la relación que ambos tenían era como la de dos hermanos, por lo que les pareció tierno verlos de esa forma, aunque Silver tuviera diferentes sentimientos hacía Blue. Los padres de Blue decidieron invitarlo a pasar la noche en su casa y festejar la navidad en una cena navideña como una familia para el día siguiente, pero Silver ya tenía invitación de pasar la noche en el gimnasio de Green pues él le había pedido que se quedara con él, debido a que ese lugar era su hogar de todas formas, aún sin Giovanni a cargo, era el hogar de Silver sin excepción. Por lo que se tuvo que despedir de ellos, aunque si acepto la invitación de pasar la navidad con ellos.

Ya de regreso en Ciudad Viridian, Silver entra con mucho cuidado y sin mucho ruido al gimnasio, tratando así de no despertar a Green. Pero el hacer esto no fue suficiente para evitar llamar la atención de llegar tarde, pues Green estaba en la cocina con un par de vasos llenos de leche esperando a que él llegara.

- Silver… ¿Qué son estás horas de llegar? – Murmuró Green desde la cocina, lo que alarmo a Silver.

- ¡¿Ha?... ¿Green-senpai? ¿Qué hace usted despierto? – Respondió él con agitación mientras sostenía su pecho por el susto que le dio su superior.

- No me respondas con otra pregunta. Yo te estoy esperando porque dijiste que ibas a llegar temprano para arreglar las cosas para la fiesta navideña. ¿Lo recuerdas? – Green parecía estar molesto, pero le dio un trago a su vaso y le ofreció asiento a Silver.

- Bueno, Blue quiso ir a… - Antes de que Silver pudiera terminar de hablar, Green le hace un gesto con la mano para que se detenga.

- Ya no digas más Silver. Si es que estabas con Blue, estoy seguro de que fue lo que paso. – Murmuro aún serio, ya que sabía que ella iba a hacer algo como eso para retrasarlo.

- Disculpe Green-senpai… ¿Aún es tarde para ayudarlo? – Silver aún se sentía culpable por no haber podido cumplido con su palabra.

- Si… es tarde. Pero por suerte para ti, Red convenció a Yellow para que mañana terminaran de arreglar de acomodar los adornos, cosa que ya no es tanto, pues parece que duplico su esfuerzo en adornar la casa, así que deberías de agradecerle. – Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa para que Silver no se preocupara por nada. – Aunque… creo que hizo eso muy rápido por otra cosa. – Se dijo a si mismo pues recordaba como Red empezó a apresurarse en arreglar las cosas como si fuera un relámpago tras haberle comentado él acerca del intercambio de regalos.

- Green-senpai… ¿En qué está pensando? – Le mira extrañado pues al ver a Green recordar lo que pasaba por su mente, no le hizo tanto caso a Silver.

- No, no es nada.

- Bueno… Por cierto Green-senpai. Lo siento, pero no creo poder ir a la fiesta con ustedes. Los padres de Blue me invitaron a pasar la navidad con ellos. – Silver se pone algo apenado con la respuesta que le dio, pues ya había acordado algo con sus amigos.

- No te preocupes Silver. Blue me comento eso antes de que llegaras. – Le dice mientras sostenía su Pokegear frente a Silver.

- ¿Y si ella le hablo, por qué me pregunta de por qué tarde en llegar al gimnasio? – Grito Silver alarmado y molesto.

- No te pongas así. Ella solo me dijo que tú ibas a ir con tu familia y me pidió permiso. No dijo nada de que pasaran la tarde juntos. – Green parecía no ponerle atención a la ira de Silver. – Ya sabes que solo me llama para molestarme.

- Es cierto. – Silver toma su leche y mira como Green se levanta con su vaso vacío.

- En fin, yo le diré a los demás porque es que no podrás asistir a la fiesta, así que no te preocupes. Por cierto, tu habitación esta frente a la mía. Termínate tu leche y no hagas mucho ruido, ya tengo suficiente dolor de cabeza con pasar el día con Red molestándome mientras adornábamos todo lo de la fiesta. – Murmuró Green molesto mientras se retiraba a su cuarto.

- Por cierto… Green-senpai. – Hablo Silver para detener a Green que ya estaba a punto de irse de ahí.

- ¿Qué pasa Silver?

- Sabe que iré a casa de Blue mañana. Pero aún no he comprado su regalo. ¿Usted sabe que pudiera darle a ella para navidad? – Pregunta Silver con una cara algo apenada, pareciendo un niño pequeño.

- Pues sabes… Te diría que lo que más te ayudaría sería la joyería. Si vieras como me rompe los tímpanos cada vez que pasamos cerca de una tienda de joyas.

- Ni me lo diga senpai. También me dolieron los oídos cuando pasamos cerca de esas tiendas. – Green se rió por ese comentario y se retiro de la cocina.

- En ese caso tendrás que madrugar para ir por el regalo de Blue. No te desveles. – Grito Green desde el pasillo.

- Gracias… Green-senpai. – Susurró Silver mientras miraba su vaso.

A la mañana siguiente, Red y Gold llegan al gimnasio de Green para que él les ayudara a terminar de arreglar las cosas de la fiesta en la casa de Yellow. Silver bajo junto con Green con caras molestas pues Red y Gold tocaban fuerte la entrada como si fueran una manada de Tauros.

- Green... Abre ya… - Grito Red mientras azotaba la puerta con su puño.

- Si… Abra ya Green-senpai. – Imito Gold quien estaba golpeando la puerta con su taco de billar.

- Ya dejen de gritar y golpear mi puerta. Saben que instale un timbre en la entrada. ¿Saben? – Grito Green tras abrir la puerta mientras se sujetaba la cabeza por la jaqueca que tenía.

- No te pongas así Green. Sabes que tenemos que ir temprano para acomodar todo. – Le dijo Red con una gran sonrisa mientras lo tomaba por el hombro.

- Sabes que no era necesario que me levantaras tan temprano porque lo único que falta es poner la mesa. – Murmuró Green molesto.

- Si, pero Red-sensei te levanto temprano para que nos encarguemos de unas compras navideñas senpai. Por cierto Silver… ¿Por qué no llegaste a ayudarnos? Debiste haber visto a Red-sensei correr de un lado a otro acomodando los adornos. – Menciono Gold mientras se reía al recordar lo que paso el día anterior.

- Es qué fui con Blue de compras…

- Vaya, no digas más. Supongo que estuviste caminando de un lado a otro con varios paquetes. – Interrumpió Gold mientras le ponía su mano en el hombro de Silver con un gesto comprensivo. Vaya que todos sabían cómo se ponía Blue cuando iban de compras en los días navideños.

- Por cierto Green... Tú, Silver y Gold irán de compras, es que se me olvido comprarle el regalo de Yellow. – Le dijo apenado Red a su amigo mientras dejaba salir una risa nerviosa y se rascaba su nuca.

- Rayos Red. Ya decía yo que no te apurabas con adornar una casa si no fuera por comida o porque se te olvidara algo. – Regaño Green a Red con un gesto agresivo.

- Lo sé, lo sé. Por eso quiero que le digas a Yellow que tardaré en llegar a la fiesta.

- Ya me debes varios favores Red. Será mejor que te apresures en regresar. – Green le advirtió a su amigo apuntándole con el dedo para que no se le ocurriese tardar como siempre lo hace.

- No te preocupes, los tres nos encargaremos de todo sensei. – Le dijo Gold a Red de forma perspicaz mientras abrazaba a Green y a Silver en señal de apoyo.

- Este… Gold. Yo no podré acompañarlos también. Iré con Red también de compras. – Susurro Silver algo apenado mientras se quitaba el brazo de Gold de forma brusca.

- Vamos. Acaso también Green-senpai tiene otro asunto pendiente para que me dejen solo con el trabajo en la casa de Yellow-senpai.

- No te pongas así Gold. Además yo si estaré ayudándolos en la casa de Yellow, pero Silver no vendrá a la fiesta con nosotros. – Dijo entre regaños Green.

- ¿En ese caso a donde ira Silver? – Murmuró mientras se le quedaba viendo a Silver con una cara de incredulidad.

- A él lo invitaron a festejar la navidad los padres de Blue en su casa.

- Vaya, si que tienes suerte Silver. – Gold solo le empezó a darle pequeños codazos al brazo de Silver mientras le hablaba en un tono más travieso. – Si que te tengo envidia Silver.

- Oye Gold. Sabes que Crystal te pateara de nuevo tu cara si sigues haciendo eso. ¿No? – Le dijo Red a Gold mientras que también le imitaba el golpe con el codo.

- Oiga Red-sensei. No me moleste ahora. Sabe que solo estoy bromeando. – Dice él entre risas para evadir problemas.

- Claaaroo… - Le responden los tres al unisonó con caras serias.

- ¿Y qué le regalaras a Yellow, sensei? – Dijo Gold tratando de salir del tema de que no le creyeran nada.

- Pues estaba pensando en comprarle algo que la deje sorprendida. – Se dijo Red tratando de buscar algo bueno en su cabeza.

- ¿Y por qué no le regala algún juguete se…? – Antes de que terminara su frase, Green le golpeo la cabeza con un tronco que tenía cerca de su casa.

- Más te vale no hacerle caso a este idiota Red.

- ¿Pero en qué le iba a hacer caso si ni siquiera sé que me iba a decir? – Respondió Red con cara incrédula de lo inocente y despistado que es.

- A veces me gustaría que más personas fueran tan inocentes como tu Red, y menos a este idiota. – Murmuro Green mientras miraba de reojo a Gold.

- Y tú Silver. ¿Le tienes planeado regalar a la buena de Blue-senpai un buen conjunto de ropa in…? – Esta vez parecía que Red capto el mensaje de Green, pues fue él quien le acomodo el golpe a Gold, pero no solo él, sino también Green y Silver.

- Rayos… eso me pasa por ser un buen amigo. – Dijo Gold mientras se trataba de mantener de pie tras haber sido exprimido de aire.

- ¿Qué clase de amigo daría ese tipo de consejos? – Gritaron todos al unisonó.

- Oye Silver. – Murmuro Red a Silver ya para salir del tema de Gold – Tú vendrás conmigo a los mercados a buscar los regalos. ¿Te parece bien? – Dijo Red con optimismo mientras sujetaba a Silver debajo de su brazo izquierdo.

- Si… si… Está bien. – Antes de que los dos pudieran partir, Green los detuvo.

- Oigan… ¿A dónde creen que van?

- A las tiendas del centro… ¿Por? – Red parecía algo extrañado que Green les detuviera.

- En este momento ninguna tienda de aquí estará abierta sino hasta mañana. – Le respondió con voz seria.

- ¡¿Qué?... – Gritaron ambos chicos cuando escucharon eso.

- ¿Ósea que tendremos que ir a Celadon por los regalos? – Red ya dejo de tener su típica actitud confianzuda y ahora era de una persona desesperada.

- Rayos Red. ¿Qué no puedes calmarte por una vez en tu vida? – Green parecía regañar al hijo que nunca tuvo. – Mira. Celadon es el único lugar donde tiene una tienda abierta las 24 horas. - Sabrá Arceus porque la tengan abierta tanto tiempo y en días festivos Se dijo a sí mismo. – Por lo que tendrán que irse de inmediato haya.

- Bueno Silver. Ya oíste. A volar. – Antes de que los dos liberaran sus pokémons aéreos, Green volvió a detenerles.

- Óyeme. No pueden volar con esos pokémons en este clima. – Les dijo molesto mientras los sujetaba por las camisas. – Si quieren ir hasta haya, tendrán que tomar mi Charizard. Ya que el si soportará este clima frío. – Menciono mientras les daba su pokeball.

- Muchas gracias Green. – Le respondió Red alegre mientras montaba a Charizard.

- Ni lo menciones Red. Solo trata de llegar a tiempo para que no me estén molestando y procura llamarme a mi Pokegear. ¿De acuerdo? – Grito Green después de que los dos despegaran en el pokémon dragón.

- Si mamá. Te prometo que te llamo cuando regrese. – Devolvió el mensaje Red igual con gritos, mientras dejaba a Green molesto por ese comentario.

- Ya verás cuando llegues por haberme dicho eso Red. – Green vociferó con rabia a la nada cuando ellos desaparecieron en el cielo.

- Tranquilo senpai. Mejor acompáñeme a comprar las cosas. – Hablo Gold por la espalda de Green mientras le daba una palmada al hombro.

- ¿Y luego quieres que me tranquilice por ir a acompañarte de compras?

- Oiga, tampoco es para que me este insultando. Anda apresurémonos por… oh, oh… - Gold dejo de estar tan alegre cuando se dio cuenta que algo faltaba.

- ¿Ahora qué pasa Gold? ¿Sentiste la madures llegar a tu cuerpo? – Vocifero Green cuando vio al chico palparse el cuerpo por todas partes.

- No es eso senpai… Se me olvido que Red-sensei era quien tenía la lista de compras.

- Rayos, y ahora lo dices. – Maldijo Green al pobre chico de los googles que se ocultaba de los regaños de su senpai. – Tendrás que ir a casa de Yellow y volver a pedir la lista de compras, y procura no decir donde están Red y Silver. ¿Entendido? – Gold no era tan tonto como para quedarse ahí otro rato a rectificar la orden que se le dio, por lo que se apresuro a casa de Yellow.

- Si senpai… no tardo… - Gold parecía ser perseguido por Arcanines rabiosos cuando iba a casa de Yellow.

- Maldición Red. Será mejor que me consigas algo bueno ya que estés haya, porque esta te saldrá muy cara.

Llegando a ciudad Celadon, a hora y media de viaje volando, ambos muchachos ven la gran tienda de esa ciudad abierta, entre tantas tiendas que estaban cerradas, tal y como lo menciono Green. Pero ahora lo que a los dos les preocupaba cuando entraron a la tienda era… Que regalo comprar. Se habían puesto a golpear a Gold por las tonterías que dijo que ni tiempo les dio de pensar qué tipo de regalos les tendrían que dar a Yellow y a Blue. Los dos se miraron fijamente y su preocupación se podía ver en sus miradas. Ellos sabían bien el porqué de su estupefacción en sus rostros tras entrar a la tienda. No tenían ni la más mínima idea de que comprar, por lo que alguno de los dos esperaba la respuesta del otro para que diera alguna idea. La que sea.

- Silver… - Murmuro Red. – ¿Y si les compramos ropas? – Red en realidad parecía que no tenía nada planeado, pues dijo lo primero que le llego a la mente.

- Red. Aunque la idea no suena mal. No sabemos los gustos ni medidas de ellas. – Regaño el pequeño pelirrojo a su superior dejando en vergüenza al muchacho.

- Bueno, bueno, ya. No te enfades. Mejor di tu una idea.

- No se… ¿dulces? – Ahora era el turno de Red de regañar a Silver.

- Sería una buena idea, pero que rayos sabré yo de los gustos de Yellow. ¿Acaso sabes qué tipo de dulces le gusta Blue?

- Tiene razón. Blue siempre come muchos dulces y ni siquiera me ha dicho cual es su favorito. – Dijo Silver de forma desilusionada.

- Bueno… ¿Y qué te parece joyería? – Silver estaba a punto de gritarle, pero se detuvo al ver que no era tan mala idea.

- Si… creo que eso serviría. Blue estaba muy contenta con tantas joyas que veía a su paso en las tiendas. – Dijo mientras trataba de recordar los golpes al cristal que se llevaba por causa de la emoción de Blue.

- Pues en el cuarto piso esta la sección de joyas. Vamos rápido para haya por las escaleras. – Red se veía muy entusiasmado mientras corría.

- Oiga, no es fácil ir por el elevador. – Gritaba Silver con voz sofocada al perseguirlo.

- Puede ser, pero a estas horas son las que más se llenan. – Dijo gritando mientras seguía subiendo escaleras.

Al llegar a la joyería, ven varias alhajas, collares y anillos brillantes frente a ellos con diversos tipos de piedras preciosas. El par de despistados se apegan a la vitrina del lugar para ver cuál sería el regalo para Yellow y Blue. Silver miro fijamente un par de aretes de oro, los cuales tenían incrustados dos zafiros muy brillantes. Y por parte de Red, se concentraba más en un pendiente con un ámbar en el centro de lo que parecía ser una estrella. Ambos fijaron sus miradas ya en el precio de los regalos que planeaban comprar cuando un susto después de ver las etiquetas, los hizo caer de espaldas al suelo por el precio que marcaban.

- Mi… Mi… Mil dólares. – Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo. Era obvio que no esperaban gastar tanto dinero.

-¿Silver… tienes algo de efectivo contigo? – Miro esperanzado Red al pelirrojo.

- No tanto dinero. Solo tengo 50 dólares, y ni creo que me alcance para un anillo sin diamante. – Dijo el decepcionado mientras mostraba el billete que tenía. – ¿Y usted Red? ¿Tiene algo de dinero? – Red rebusco entre sus bolsillos para ver que encontraba.

- Solo tengo… Pues veamos... 20 dólares en este bolsillo. – Se rebusco en el otro lado de su pantalón. – Otros 10 dólares de los que recién le saque a Gold de lo que me debía Y aún me debe… - Empieza a rebuscar en su bolsillo trasero. – Veamos… tengo otros 500 dólares en mi cartera… - Red seguía buscando, pues solo tenía juntado 530 dólares y eso era solo la mitad de él. Por lo que busco en su bolsillo de su chaleco. – Tengo un dólar que me encontré al salir y… ¿ha?... Una lista de… ¿Compras?... Rayos, se me olvido que yo tenía la lista.

- Red, deje de preocuparse por eso. Tenemos que conseguir dinero para conseguir esos regalos. – Grito Silver mientras tomaba del chaleco a Red.

- Bueno, bueno, bueno. No te enojes Silver… - Red trataba de calmar un poco a Silver que se veía más intranquilo qué él. – Por aquí debe de haber algo que podamos hacer para ganar el dinero que nos falte. – Murmuro él mientras buscaba a su alrededor.

- ¿Pero qué Red, acaso cree que podamos conseguir mil quinientos dólares más así de rápido? – Silver si que no era nada optimista, pues el conseguir ese dinero sería muy increíble, aún para ellos.

- Ya, tranquilo. Estoy seguro que… - Antes de que terminara la frase una hoja le pego en la cara. – todo… saldrá… ¿bien? ¿Qué es esto? – Red se iba a quitar el papel que le cubría su rostro, pero Silver le detuvo con su mano.

- Red… Parece que… parece que… usted no se equivoco en nada… - Silver tenía una cara de total sorpresa, aunque su tono de voz era como si hubiera visto a un fantasma.

- Silver… ¿De qué estás hablando? – Red aún seguía sin ver, pues la mano de Silver seguía deteniendo el papel de su rostro.

- Este papel… es un anuncio de un concurso por un premio de 2,500 dolares… - Silver se veía ahora más entusiasmado, al igual que Red. Eso si es que se le pudiera ver su cara ya que seguía tapada.

- Pues déjame ver de qué trata. No me dejes con las ansias y menos sin ver. – Grito Red mientras agitaba sus brazos de un lado a otro.

- El concurso trata de… - Silver toma el papel del rostro de Red - hacer esculturas de hielo. Las inscripciones inician dentro de… ¿Medía hora enfrente de la tienda Celadon? – Silver se alerto y salió corriendo.

- Rayos Silver, no tan rápido, apenas pude escuchar lo que dijiste de donde era. – Grito Red persiguiendo a su amigo por las escaleras de la tienda.

Fuera de la tienda se encontraba exactamente una pequeña tienda con una cubierta de lona blanca, la cual tenía debajo una mesa con tres personas sentadas con abrigos negros, uno era un tipo de edad madura con cabello canoso, quien se suponía ser el juez principal y el organizador del evento, ya que estaba sentado en medio. La segunda persona estaba sentada a su lado derecho, era una de las enfermeras del centro pokémon, ya que tenía un horario libre. Y la tercera persona, hizo que Red se alegrara demasiado, pues pensaba que tenía el concurso en el bolsillo, era Erika, ella era la tercera juez.

Ambos chicos se inscribieron como concursantes en equipo. Lo que se podía hacer, ya que el crear una escultura era laborioso y aún teniendo como ayuda el usar pokémons, el crear un trabajo así de rápido costaba de tiempo, y ya que el concurso estaba empezando y tenían como hora y media para terminarlo antes de que los jueces pasaran ante todos los trabajos en medio de la plaza para dar su calificación final. Red y Silver se pusieron manos a la obra para cumplir esa labor antes de que los jueces pasaran en donde ellos estaban.

A pesar de que el concurso lo vieran fácil, la verdad era que su imaginación no lo era tan fácil para ellos, pues el reto que tenían con los demás concursantes sí que era realmente duro. Por los alrededores se podían ver trabajos a medio acabar, y algunos ya terminados, solo les daban pequeños toques finales y aguardar a los jueces que pasen frente a ellos. Entre los trabajos que pudieron notar Red y Silver, eran un Santa entrando a una chimenea, otro con su trineo halado por Stantlers, otros más eran con Santa en una silla y otro con sus duendes, y los finales eran de un muñeco de nieve (hecho de hielo, claro está) rodeado de regalos y otro muñeco de nieve junto con santa y sus Stantlers quien estaba siendo atacado por un Ursaring. Este último solo hizo que Red y Silver pensaran que la persona que hubiera hecho esa escultura, requiriera urgentemente de algún psicólogo con urgencia. Pero dejaron eso ya de lado, tenían que pensar en que trabajo hacer con rapidez como escultura para ganar el concurso. Red solo imaginaba ya estar en casa de Yellow con el regalo en manos en lugar de estar en aquel concurso, y Silver solo buscaba ideas de alguna cosa navideña, la que sea, pero algo útil.

A pesar de que Silver se estuviera frotando con fuerza la cabeza para imaginarse la imagen de la escultura, a Red fue quien le llego la idea. Era la de crear una aldea navideña en miniatura, con una gran montaña, como monte plateado y en su base el taller de Santa y alrededor de la mini aldea una gran cantidad de árboles. La idea que dio Red sorprendió demasiado a Silver, pues pensaba que la cabeza de Red no era tan creativa.

Los dos entrenadores se pusieron manos a la obra y usaron tanto al Weavile de Silver, como a Saur de Red y el Charizard de Green, quien ayudo a derretir el hielo que fuera el que necesitaran para la reducción que necesitaban para las casas. Ambos entrenadores tallaron con gran rapidez los pequeños detalles de los bosques, pues no eran tan buenos en esculturas, mientras que Saur lanzaba hojas para que pudieran darle efecto verde a los bosques y rayaba hielo para que se vea la nieve en la aldea. Por aparte Weavile era el único que se encargaba del taller de Santa, pues tenía más habilidad para ello que sus entrenadores.

A un par de minutos de que el concurso diera fin, Red y Silver se veían completamente agotados por su esfuerzo por hacer que todo quedara bien, aún si Red pensara que Erika le pudiera ayudar a ganar el concurso, cosa que Silver dudo en serio, ya que aunque a Red, Erika le deba un favor, no podría ayudarle a ganar el concurso pues tenía que ser justa en la selección de los ganadores.

Los jueces llegaron a ver a cada uno de los trabajos y Red y Silver se veían totalmente angustiados, pues los demás trabajos si se veían muy bien, y le pusieron mucho empeño a su trabajo para poder ganar.

Todos los trabajos fueron revisados y estaban siendo calificados en la barra principal donde estaban sentados, sumaron los puntos y confirmaron algunos detalles antes de anunciar el ganador. La tensión entre todos los participantes se podía sentir, y Red y Silver estaban orándole a Arceus a que les considera ese milagro de ganar. Los jueces se levantaron al terminar de hacer su conteo. El juez principal se puso frente al micrófono para dar un pequeño discurso de agradecimiento a los participantes y empezó a nombrar los tres primeros lugares. El tercer lugar fue para el Santa atorado en la chimenea, el segundo fue un empate entre el muñeco de nieves y el Santa en trineos, y el ganador, claro fue Red y Silver. Si quieren saber que paso con el trabajo del muñeco de nieve y Santa con sus Stantlers siendo atacados por un Ursaring, pues los jueces le dieron una tarjeta de descuento para que acuda al psiquiatra de la ciudad.

Ya con el premio en manos, Red y Silver corrieron como relámpago de nuevo a la tienda donde estaban las joyas, y aunque les sobraban 500 dólares, decidieron apartárselos a Green por la gran ayuda de que les prestara su Charizard para llegar a tiempo. Aunque Red quería darle la mitad de ese dinero ganado, por lo que Silver fue quien se quedo con el dinero guardado.

Los dos entrenadores pudieron llegar sin ningún otro contratiempo a Ciudad Viridian, aterrizaron justo en la entrada del gimnasio, pero Green era el único que estaba parado ahí esperándolos a que regresaran con esos regalos. Aunque a lo lejos también se veía como Green los molestaba desde el suelo con su reloj, apuntando con su dedo mientras fijaba su aparato hacía los jóvenes, como para decirles "¿Qué horas son estas de llegar?".

- Green-senpai. Gracias por esperarnos. – Dijo Silver mientras hacía una reverencia de agradecimiento.

- Si Green. Nos salvaste de un gran problema. – Siguió Red mientras le estrechaba la mano. – Pero… ¿Qué haces aquí sin Gold?

- Bueno, yo vine a esperar a que llegaran, así que avise que tu tardarías, pero al parecer Gold quería escaparse de los deberes de la cocina y Crystal lo obligo a quedarse en casa de Yellow a ayudar. – Ante esta explicación, tanto Red como Silver no dudaron a reírse del infortunio de su amigo.

- Bueno… ¿Qué te parece si nos tardamos otro rato más en llegar Green? – Sugirió Red muy alegre, a pesar de saber que ya había llegado muy tarde.

- Red. ¿Acaso también quiere librarse de hacer la comida? – Silver se veía algo despistado con ese asunto.

- Sabes Red… Creo que esta vez te haré caso. Si conozco a Gold, y por desgracia sí que lo conozco, diría que ahora la cocina está hecha un desastre ahora mismo. – Silver sabía que eso también pasaría, así que no tenía razones en contradecirlos.

- Bueno, creo que me retiro a casa de Blue. ¿Green-senpai, me presta de nuevo su Charizard? – Green solo afirmo con su cabeza.

- Silver, no te olvides de lo otro. – Grito Red, aún teniendo al pequeño cerca.

- Es cierto. Tenga Green-senpai. Como muestra de agradecimiento por Charizard.

- ¿De dónde sacaron este dinero? ¿Volviste a robar Silver? – Grito un Green preocupado.

- No Green, te lo cuento en el camino. Silver ve ya volando a Pueblo Paleta, que te haremos retrasar tu vuelo. – Dijo Red riendo mientras se llevaba a Green dentro del gimnasio.

Después de un rato volando, Silver llega al fin a casa de Blue, a buena hora como para que no llamara la atención, pues solo iba a ser cena y no comida, aunque con todo lo que paso, podría terminarse todo lo preparado el mismo. Baja del Charizard de Green y se para con duda a la puerta de Blue. Estaba aún nervioso, pues era un regalo costoso el que le consiguió a ella. Pero se armo de valor y toco el timbre. Luego, se lograron oír pequeños golpes detrás de la puerta y cuando abrieron una figura se abalanzo contra él.

- Sil-chan. Qué bien que hayas llegado. – Grito emocionada Blue mientras abrazaba con fuerza al pequeño pelirrojo y también le llenaba de besos en la mejilla.

- Blue… Por favor… levántate… me estas asfixiando… - Silver se sentía alegre también, pero la emoción de la muchacha hacía que Silver no pudiera respirar.

- Vaya, al fin llego Silver. – Advirtió por detrás una voz masculina y mayor.

- Ha… se ven tan tiernos juntos. Ojala hubiéramos tenido otro hijo. – Continúo otra voz femenina y adulta también.

- Papá. Mamá. Ya dejen de bromas y entremos a casa. – Murmuro Blue molesta ante sus padres que continuaban riéndose de esa escena.

La cena pareció acabar de inmediato ya que Silver si que estaba hambriento. Los padres de Blue hicieron su intercambio de regalos familiar solo entre los tres, pero los padres de Blue le dieron otro regalo a Silver de parte de ambos, fue un collar de plata, se lo dieron por ser un gran chico al cuidar de su hija cuando fueron secuestrados, aunque Blue fue quien cuido más de Silver que él de ella. Después de eso, ambos padres subieron por las escaleras hacía sus habitaciones, dejando a los dos jóvenes solos frente a la chimenea.

Silver estaba paralizado por el momento, se sentía muy aceptado en la familia de Blue y pudo sentir la calidez de estar dentro de una familia, cosa que no había sentido hace mucho tiempo. Pero recordó que aún no le había dado el regalo que le compro a Blue en aquella tienda. Rebusco en su bolsillo y se sentó a un lado de Blue para poder hablarle y entregarle aquel regalo.

- Blue… - Murmuro el chico.

- ¿Qué pasa Sil-chan?

- Tengo algo para ti también. – Volvió a murmurar mientras le extendía con timidez su mano en la cual tenía una pequeña cajita.

- Silver… No te hubieras molestado. – Dijo ella con cierto tono travieso como de costumbre.

- Bueno, espero que te guste. – Responde tímidamente mientras mira el suelo.

Blue sí que parecía una niña pequeña, pues de la emoción no podía abrir bien la cajita, pero cuando la abrió, se sorprendió demasiado. Un par de aretes, idénticos a los que había visto en una de las tiendas en Ciudad Viridian.

- Silver. Están preciosos. ¿Cómo me veo? – Pregunto mientras le mostraba sus orejas en lo que recogía su cabello con sus manos para que se vieran.

- Te…Te… Te ves muy bien Blue.

- Ha… que tierno eres. – En eso ella se abalanza contra él nuevamente y esta vez dándole un tierno beso en los labios de Silver.

- B… Blue… - Fue lo único que pudo decir él después de que ella se quitara de él y volviera a verlo a la cara.

- Te dije que te iba a dar un regalo perfecto para ti. ¿No te acuerdas? – Susurro ella mientras sonreía con picardía.

- S… Si… - En cuanto él escucho eso, quiso volver a besar a Blue, pero ella lo detuvo.

- Espera, espera… Tranquilízate un rato. También te tengo otro regalo algo para ti. Deja buscarlo. – En eso, ella se puso a buscar por debajo del árbol, un paquete que estaba muy escondido. – ¡Aquí esta! – Grito ella como si hubiera resuelto un problema. – Toma.

Ella le dio de forma abrupta un pequeño regalo envuelto en papel rojo con listón plateado. A lo que Silver parecía volverse otra vez intimidado.

- Blue… Tampoco tenías que…

- La verdad es que este era tu verdadero regalo. – Susurro ella mientras se reía de forma tímida.

En lugar de que Silver abriera el regalo, ella lo abrió por él. Dentro de ella había un suéter negro de lana, al parecer tejido a mano. Ella lo agarra y se lo pone como si vistiera a una muñeca de metro sesenta. A lo que Silver solo un rato pasmado, como si estuviera en un trance, pero estaba muy feliz de todo ello. Blue lo abraza y lo acorruca en sus piernas mientras ambos miran el fuego chimenea arder frente a ellos, como sus corazones.


End file.
